I'll Stand By You  The Finn Hudson Story
by Insanity Is Contagious
Summary: When a business trip brings Quinn Fabray back into Finn Hudson's life, Finn finds himself a mess as bad news threatens his life. As much as he wishes Quinn would leave so as not to get dragged into it, she stays and ends up helping him for the better.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note; So this is something I started on Tumblr not too long ago. The first chapter is a tad shorter than I usually try for, but I figure the chapters will get longer as I go.**_

* * *

><p>"Finn?" a light voice chimed. He knew who it was the second he heard her speak - not even needing to lift his head. Yet, it had been so long since he saw her, since they spoke; he almost thought her calling his name was a dream.<p>

"Yeah?" he asked, lifting his head and acting as if he didn't know who it was until he saw her. He could feel a small smile growing on his face as his eyes caught sight of the young blonde who stood in front of his table. "Quinn…" he breathed out all the breath he had held in his lungs out of fear that he had been wrong. But the relief to know it was her standing there had relaxed him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, standing up and smiling at the girl as the two embraced in a tight hug. "Do you live here or are you just visiting?"

"Just visiting. I'm actually here on a business trip," she replied, giving him the warm, sweet smile he had missed.

It wasn't rare for Finn to make a mistake and quickly realize it, which was what had exactly happened when he broke up with Quinn at Jean Slyvester's funeral. Years of knowing that had led to Finn feeling like he didn't deserve to see her anymore, which was exactly why he couldn't believe he was seeing her now.

"Uh, why don't you sit down? We could catch up a bit," Finn said as he motioned in the direction of the chair that sat across from his.

"I can't, I have to get back to work. But, I'm free this evening. Maybe we could meet up for dinner somewhere? I don't really know my way around the city yet, so it would be nice to have a tour guide," she laughed lightly.

Finn's eyes were fixed on her. Her laugh had brought back so many good memories of them; he had forgotten just how much he missed her. It only took him a few seconds to snap out of his slight daze and nod, "Uh yeah. Yeah, that sounds cool. I'll make reservations somewhere and text you the address."

"Perfect. It was good to see you again," she continued to smile at him before lightly placing her hand on his arm and turning around to leave.

"It was amazing to see you again," Finn said quietly whilst he watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't have done it," Finn said, head in hands.<p>

"Why not?" Jesse replied, his eyes peeking over the script in his hand to look at his obviously distressed roommate.

"You know why, Jesse."

"Finn, you can't keep dwelling in what you _think _might happen. All you ever talk about missing in your life is her and when she finally comes back, you're going to push her aside? Take the chance," Jesse said as he placed his script down on the end table.

"Yeah but I said I wanted her back in my life before…" waving his arms around in a strange motion, Finn looked for the proper word to describe it, "…_this_."

It wasn't ever like Jesse to have such a sad expression unless it involved Rachel being sad also, but there it was. The curly haired boy sat there for a minute or so with the puppy dog look in his eyes before leaning forward and finally speaking more words of advice to his friend.

"So enjoy her while you can, Hudson."

"So how did you even end up in New York City? I thought you were going to work in Burt's shop?" Quinn asked as she handed the menu to the waitress, who was giving Finn the look over.

Finn's eyes were completely attached to Quinn, however. He hadn't even noticed that there were other people in the room.

"Well, I wanted to. But somehow Rachel talked me into following her here."

"Oh, so you two are still together?"

"No, we've haven't been for about two years. I followed her here and we got an apartment together, but the second we turned 21, we just sort of… lost it. I guess it was just some high school crush or something."

"So are you still living with her then?"

"Actually," Finn said, letting a slightly devilish smirk cross his face, "I'm living with Jesse St. James now."

Quinn's smile grew just a little wider as she cocked an eyebrow, "St. James?"

Nodding, Finn laughed lightly. "Well, you see. When I moved out of Rachel's apartment, I went looking for another one and there was an ad for someone needing a roommate. It was pretty much the only apartment I could actually afford rent on and it was really nice looking. When I found out that my roommate was Jesse… I kind of regretted ever looking at it, but I couldn't keep staying with Rachel, so I moved in. And it's not even that bad! We're friends now!" Finn said as surprise filled his voice.

"How is that possible? You two hated each other!"

"Yeah, but we hated each other because of Rachel. Now that Rachel and I are officially over… we don't have anything to fight about."

Quinn nodded lightly, understanding what he had meant.

"So what exactly do you do?" Finn asked, his eyes still fixated on Quinn. "You said you were on a business trip, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a journalist over in Seattle. I'm here because there's this story that they want to cover so I'm researching right now."

"Really? That sounds cool. I didn't know you liked to write," Finn said, raising his head slightly.

"I didn't either. I started working there as just a job to get me through college and then it turned out to be something I really loved."

Finn smiled sweetly over at her as he thought about it. "Well, I'm glad you're happy Quinn. I know high school wasn't always the greatest for you, so you totally deserve to have the happy ending."

"Thank you, Finn. What about you? I haven't seen you in five years and last time I remembered, you still had no idea what you wanted to do."

"Uh, well, finding a career isn't really an opinion for me right now. I'm kinda stuck with other things. I'm doing the radio hosting thing for a while, which is pretty cool I guess."

"Are you happy than?" she asked, her head tilting ever so slightly so she could grasp his expression.

Finn took a few seconds of silence before smiling a slightly sad smile up at her, nodding only once. "Yeah. I am now."

* * *

><p>"That didn't happen," Finn laughed, as he walked with Quinn on his arm through the night.<p>

"No! It did, I swear!" she continued to laugh also. "I promise."

"Are you sure?" he teased, turning to face her as they stopped out front of her hotel.

"100%," she insisted, raising her hand as if to swear upon it.

Finn's eyes darted up the side of the building and back down to Quinn as their conversation ended. "You're staying here, huh? Nice choice."

"Well that's what they booked for me," she replied, the giant smile still resting on her face. "Thank you for the lovely evening. I had way too much fun," she laughed while looking down.

"I felt like spoiling you with fun," he smirked.

"And with telling me that I look beautiful, which you said in pretty much every other sentence," Quinn said, lifting her head to look him in the eyes again.

"Hey, not my fault. I mean, did you look in a mirror? I'm pretty sure I swallowed my tongue when I first saw you."

Their talking had silenced down within those next few seconds. It was just the sound of the city behind them and the stillness of their bodies as they watched each other carefully with smiles upon their faces.

"I really missed you Quinn."

"I really missed you too."

It was then that they noticed their bodies moving closer. Their movements were right on, each one knowing exactly what to do as the other moved. Their lips were only centimeters apart when Finn had backed out.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, pulling his body further away from Quinn's. "I don't think you know how much I want to, but I really can't. I just… I should probably go anyways. I have to be up early for the hospital an-…" Finn's eyes closed quickly as he tried to pull the words back into his mouth. He wished he hadn't even listened to Jesse in the first place.

"Hospital? For what, Finn-"

"Have a good night," he cut her off. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Seconds later, Finn was gone. Now hidden in the shadows, he made his way home. His head was throbbing and he did everything in his power to hold back any signs of pain and sadness. He wasn't about to let Jesse talk him into anything again.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's been calling for days now, Finn," Jesse's voice came in through the silence of the still room. The only movement was that of Finn as he tied his sneakers and readied himself to leave.

"I can't talk to her," he replied, not looking up at his friend as Jesse stood against the door frame of Finn's bedroom.

"Why not?"

Finn stood up from his bed as he finished meddling with the shoelaces. He grabbed his leather jacket and tossed it over his right shoulder as he pushed past Jesse.

"Because I fucked up her life enough in high school and I don't really want to do it again," Finn huffed out as he reached the front door, quickly turning around to face the curly haired boy who had started to walk his way over in Finn's direction; a cocky eyebrow was raised in his direction as his body was held up high and his arms crossed.

"Well… guessing by the fact that our phone appears to never stop ringing now… I'd say it's too late to back out, Hudson. Call her back; or else I will for you."

"I hate when you call me Hudson," Finn said after rolling his eyes and looking away from his roommate.

"I know. But it seems most effective," Jesse smirked. "Besides; Rachel has an audition at the theater just across the street from the one I'm practicing at. Which means, we've decided I would go home with her and stay the night there so we could toast in celebration at our success. I'd hate for you to be alone tonight."

Sighing, the taller boy let his head drop, a small smirk playing on his lips ever so lightly; both he and Jesse knew that this battle was over and he was the loser.

"Fine. I'll call her this afternoon after my appointment. The doctor said there was a 95% percent chance I would clear the test and wouldn't need surgery at our last appointment. So I guess I'll need someone to have a celebration drink with," he smiled.

"You'll be calling me with the great news, then?"

"Course man," Finn replied, nodding as he spoke. "I gotta go though. I'll call you when I get out of my appointment. That way I won't catch you when you're at Rachel's cause I really… don't want to… interrupt or anything."

Jesse gave Finn a look as the boy teasingly smiled at him before finally opening the door and making his way out.

* * *

><p>Finn's feet dragged over the flooring of his and Jesse's pitch black apartment. Empty beer bottles were causing him to trip every now and then as they covered the wood flooring. Finn's eyes would casually glance over at the window that occupied their living room area, the lights of New York flashed through the darkness of the night.<p>

He was glad Jesse wasn't home tonight. He didn't want him, or anyone for that matter to see him. His blood shot eyes almost made him look terrifying in the dark. His hair was messed up from all the times he had grabbed at it today, screaming in anger as he fixed another line of coke on his bedside table.

By now, he was so drowned in drugs and alcohol; he had lost control of everything. His thoughts, his actions. He sat on the edge of his bed now, head in hands as more tears rolled down his face. His bedroom wall had been dented by his fist pounding into it multiple times. Even his fist contained evidence of how mad he was as trickles of blood dripped in result of his wall punching.

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell had Finn's head lifting. He looked over at the door; or doors, as there appeared to be three of them.

"What?" he called out, his body hunched over as he lightly swayed back and forth.

Another ring caused Finn to stand up. He walked for a little bit before stumbling and falling to the floor, making a loud crashing noise. The door had opened now; he had obviously been too upset to lock it when he came back in.

Quinn flipped on the light switch as she entered, all the breath in her body had escaped the second she saw Finn on the floor. She kicked aside a few bottles and made her way over to him. As she reached him, she could see just how terrible he looked.

Leaning down, she tried to help him up. He had been saying her name ever since she walked through the door; his words were slurred, yet clear enough for her to understand that he was surprised she was here.

"Finn, what is wrong with you?" she snapped, completely shocked by the appearance of his apartment and himself.

"I don't wanna die, Quinn," he whispered, completely ignoring how angry she was at this moment.

"What are you talking about? You're not dying; you're just high."

"I'm scared," he finally managed to whisper out again as Quinn tried to set him up in his chair, clearing off the beer bottles with a flick of her hand.

"Scared of what?" she said, unamused by how stupid he had been to drink so much.

"Going to Hell. I'm going to Hell when I die," Finn managed to stutter out; his words were as slurred as ever.

His statement caused Quinn to stop in her tracks before looking up at him, no less shocked than she was since the beginning; only now she also seemed to be scared.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not afraid of dying cause you're going to Heaven, but I'm not."

"I'm sorry Quinn," Finn sobbed out before blackness had taken him over.

It took Quinn another few seconds to snap out of her slight trance as she took in Finn's words; though as she finally came to, she finally realized Finn was out.

* * *

><p>Finn's eyes fluttered open as the light from the sun shone through the curtains and on his skin. He could feel a wet cloth on his forehead as he rested in his bed. Lifting his hand, he noticed the bandage on his fist; it trying to cover his bloody hand. The dent in the wall still resided, however.<p>

Pushing up on his elbow, he could feel a rush of pain shoot through his head, causing his hand to quickly fly up and press against his forehead. The sound of clanking pans in the kitchen and the smell of bacon drifted through the air, catching him momentarily off guard from his thoughts.

But… Jesse didn't like bacon. He always said it was too unhealthy and it would cause him to become slow at practices and Rachel didn't eat it, given that she was a vegan. Which he knew now. Finn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before tossing back his covers and shuffling off into the kitchen.

To his surprise, Quinn was in the kitchen, leaning over a plate of freshly made bacon. He smiled slightly; figures it was her. He should've connected two and two the second he smelled the bacon.

"Are you going to share any of that with me this time?" he asked teasingly, his voice cracking as if he hadn't talked for days.

"Are you kidding? Make your own bacon," she smiled at him.

"It's alright. I feel like I'm gonna throw up, anyway."

"Please don't do that on my bacon," she laughed, pulling the plate closer to her as if it was in Finn's line of fire.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked before taking a seat on one of the bar stools that came up to the counter Quinn was leaning on.

"Just hanging around. Jesse's been so busy these past few days; I couldn't leave you to yourself."

"Whoa, wait. Past few _days_?"

"Yeah. You've been drifting in and out for three days now. I made sure you slept, actually. I wanted to make sure you didn't wake up and go crazy from withdrawal."

Finn's head lowered slightly so he no longer had to look her in the eyes. He couldn't face her as she talked about it.

"You know about that."

"I thought you were just… really drunk when I came over a few nights ago. It was only after I put you in bed that I saw the coke remains on your table."

Finn stayed silent. He couldn't remember anything from that night. It was shocking to him now to even hear that she had been there; though he couldn't feel any emotion towards being shocked appear on his face. The only thing that remained in his facial expressions now was of him being ashamed.

"Does Jesse know?"

It took Finn a few seconds to figure a way of answering her question. He shook his head lightly before finally speaking, "No one knows. 'Cept you, I guess."

"I figured. That's why I didn't tell him. I called him and told him that he should stay at Rachel's for a few days since her place is closer to the theater he's at so he wouldn't be late to any rehearsals. I figured I'd buy you time to get off the stuff and he wouldn't have to know, if you didn't want him to. Could be our little secret."

"What makes you think I wanted to get off it," Finn snapped, his head turning in her direction quickly.

"Because it isn't you. Finn, what were you thinking? You were so messed up when I came over; you could've killed yourself."

"The sooner the better."

"Finn…" Quinn was completely taken aback by Finn's words. Her face read just how shocked she was in that moment.

"Why were you here that night?" his curious eyes tried to read hers.

"Jesse called me. He said you were supposed to call him after your appointment but you never did. He was worried about you and knew my hotel was closer than Rachel's place so he asked if I could come over and check in. Guess it was a good thing."

"He shouldn't have dragged you into this," Finn said, shaking his head lightly.

"Why do you think you're going to Hell?"

Quinn's words stabbed into Finn's mind as he finally let his irritated facial expression fall.

"What?"

"That night – the night I came over… you said you were going to Hell when you died. Why would you think that?" her voice was weak now, she was obviously terrified for him and what he thought.

Finn continued to stay silent as he stared down at his hands whilst they rested in his lap. After a minute of silence, he got up.

"I should probably go back to bed. My head's killing me."

As he turned around to head off into his bedroom, he stopped dead in his tracks before turning around to look at her again.

"Did you know that I pounded against the bedroom wall and made all this noise and stuff, loud enough to go through this entire apartment building and yet… no one came? This entire place filled with people that should at least be curious enough to come up here and check on me. No one came."

"I did. I came for you."

Finn watched Quinn with sad, yet slightly compassionate eyes as she said those words.

"And I stayed," she finished.

Another few moments of silence, the only sound being that of Finn's heavy breathing.

"Well you shouldn't have."

"What?"

"I'm going to Hell because I'm a bad person. I do bad things, like drugs. I wreck people's lives, like yours. Now I'm being punished for it. The reason I couldn't kiss you that night that we went out was because I had an appointment at the hospital for tests to see if it was gone and they thought it was but… they were wrong."

Finn could feel a few tears dripping down his cheeks as he watched Quinn; his eyes were filled with depression and heartache. She didn't have to be right next to him to see it, it was painfully obvious as it projected across the room.

"I have cancer, Quinn. And I'm going into surgery next week with about a 10% chance that I'll even survive that let alone everything else."

More silence filled the air. It was almost terrifying how nothing seemed to be moving. If she wasn't allowing herself to shed a few tears like he was at this moment, he could've thought her heart had even stopped beating given how still it was.

"That's why I've been trying to avoid you. I don't want to fuck up your life anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note; So this chapter has a song in it. Just a heads up to make it easier to understand, italics are Quinn singing, bold is Finn singing, and bolded and italiazed are both singing at once.**

* * *

><p>A light knocking on Quinn's door had caused a curious expression to cross over her face. She hadn't been expecting anyone, she wasn't even sure if any of her friends knew she was back in Seattle yet. She had told her best friend about how she was extending her stay in the city to catch up with an old friend and do more exploring. Of course that was a lie. She had really extended her trip to stay with Finn. Little did she know it would end up in a fight and Quinn would leave sooner than planned.<p>

Placing her book down, she walked over to the door and took a quick glance through the peephole. A small smile had crossed her face when she saw the familiar structure of a tall, brown haired boy standing in the hallway. She tried best she could to wipe the smile off her face before opening the door.

"What're you doing here?" she asked as the door had finally been opened.

"Hey. I uh, wanted to bring you this," Finn lifted up the bottle of wine he had in his hand for an easier view, "to say thanks for helping me even though I was kind of a jackass."

Quinn's eyes looked down at the bottle before reaching out to take it, her finger accidentally touching Finn's as she did. She felt a strange fluttery feeling in her chest as her finger moved away from his. She felt her smile come back, which had caused her to look down at her feet as she let out a light laugh.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you. But… you flew all the way across the country to give me a bottle of wine?" she asked, a curious eyebrow rising as she looked up at Finn again.

"Well… I've always wanted to see Seattle," he replied, his old goofy smile crossing his lips. He always managed to make Quinn laugh with that smile. It was such a stupid smile, but he made it look so cute.

"I should probably get going though. Long flight back tomorrow and I have surgery in a few days. I actually thought curling up with a glass of wine in my hotel room tonight sounded kind of nice, but I just gave away my last bottle… sooo…" Finn let his last word trail off as he slowly turned around the face the apartment hallway again.

Quinn let her full-fledged smile come out as she noticed the small smirk on Finn's face as he moved at snail pace; her eyes rolling. Sometimes he was so silly. Shaking her head lightly, she grabbed a fist full of his jacket and pulled him backwards into her apartment.

"I'll get the wine glasses," Quinn said as she shuffled off into the apartment kitchen.

Finn shut the door and took a quick look about the area. It was simple, with a few decorations around. He noticed the pictures up on the wall, a small smile coming from his lips as he knew those were all taken by Quinn. It was always a hobby of hers.

"Are you sure you can have alcohol before surgery? I mean, the doctor didn't warn you about it or anything, did he?" Quinn asked as she handed him a glass before taking a seat on the couch.

"Not that I can remember," he replied, taking a sip before sitting down next to her.

"I just don't want you doing anything crazy."

Finn chuckled, "I just flew all the way over here from New York to give you a bottle of wine. If you don't think I'm crazy yet, I'm a little worried about you," he teased.

"Fair enough," she said, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "But I really think you flew over here to have the wine with me," she smirked.

"Well… that's the benefit of flying."

Just then, Finn's eyes snapped over to the chair that sat before them. His eyebrows furrowed in confused as he spotted a dirty blue blanket sitting next to the book she had been reading minutes before he arrived.

"Is that my old baby blanket?" he asked, leaning forward to grab it and get a closer inspection.

He hadn't noticed Quinn's slightly embarrassed expression, almost as if she was a puppy who just got caught tearing up the carpet. "I… forgot to put that away," she breathed out, hopeful that it wouldn't freak him out that she still had it.

"I can't believe you still have this," he said, complete amazement in his voice.

"Well it was such a sweet, sentimental gesture, I couldn't throw it away. And then I tried to give it back to you, but… it was kind of hard. Whenever I have a bad day, I'll pull it out and sort of hug it because it reminds me of back in high school when we were dating and when I would feel down and you would just sit there with your arms around me. It was really ever the only time I felt safe, so… I guess I held onto it for comfort."

"You had it out just now. Were you having a bad day?" he asked, glancing up at her with slight worry in his eyes.

"I was. I was kind of just trapped in bad thoughts, I guess."

Quinn watched Finn, noticing the small smile on his face as he looked down at the small, ratted old blanket in his hands.

"You can take it back if you want. It's yours, after all. I probably shouldn't have kept it from you for so long," Quinn gulped lightly.

Finn folded the blanket up and set it down on her knee before his eyes moved up to hers. "You didn't keep it from me. I gave it to you. It's yours."

"Plus, it would just make me sad every time I look at it. It reminds me of when things were… good. You know… between us," Finn said as he rested his right arm on his knee, a slightly drained expression on his face now.

"Good? Finn… I lied to you. About everything. About the baby being yours… which I'm still so sorry for," Quinn looked down; she could feel her chest tightening and her eyes beginning to water.

"Don't be. I wasn't the greatest boyfriend in the world, and… although it did suck to think you were having my baby and have it sort of ripped out from under me… I'm kinda glad you didn't tell me at first. I mean, if you think about it… we never would've gotten as close as we did. We probably would've ended up being the Quarterback and head cheerleader who were just dating because they had to. Instead, I fell in love with you. For real. If anything, you getting pregnant and lying was… oddly the best thing that ever happened to me."

Quinn lifted her head to look up at Finn, who was wearing a sad smile and soft eyes.

"Though it would've been way cooler if she actually was mine," he added, letting his sad smile turn into more of a silly grin in hopes of making Quinn smile again.

It worked; she couldn't help but let her smile reappear. He was far too sweet sometimes.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" she asked, not wanting to think about their past anymore at the moment. She was focused on the future now, not the past. She wiped her tears only to see Finn lightly nodding his head.

"So how does someone go from aspiring actress to journalist? I mean, not that it isn't equally as cool or anything, I just always thought you'd go for the whole star performer thing."

"How does one go from being engaged to their high school sweetheart to being friends with their ex-fiancee's current boyfriend slash former enemy?" Quinn asked, her eyebrow raised as she sent him an amused smirk.

"Shit happens, I guess," Finn smirked back as the two lightly clanked their glasses together in agreement.

"I didn't give up on performing completely, however. I still do some singing at night clubs when I go out with my girlfriends."

"You still sing?" A look of slight surprise emerged on his face.

"Of course I do. Don't you?"

Finn pushed his lips together and refrained from answering the question. Quinn had a look of complete disbelief before setting down her wine glass and standing up.

"What're you doing?" he asked curiously.

Finn put his wine glass down on the table to get a better look of where Quinn was headed. She walked off into another room and walked back out seconds later, a karaoke machine in hand. Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"What is that? You have a karaoke machine? Do they even make those anymore?" he teased, trying his best to keep from laughing any harder.

Quinn shot him a glance as she hooked it up, a smirk residing on her face the entire time.

"Don't make fun of my karaoke machine, Finn Hudson!"

"Wow, now I really am worried about you. Where did you even find that? Buy old ?" he continued; a giant smile across his face as he stood up and walked over to where Quinn stood. She handed him a microphone and went to the song selection, breezing past a few songs before landing on one.

"Just for that, we're singing a country song," Quinn remarked as she pressed the play button.

"Oh, but I forgot my cowboy hat!" Finn chuckled as Quinn lightly hit his shoulder for teasing her.

"Just sing! I know you miss it. And this is my favourite country duet so shush it!" she smirked before looking back at the screen.

Finn continued to grin, trying to stop his laughing long enough to start singing. His eyes stayed on Quinn for a moment before looking back at the television screen.

"_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breath"_

As Quinn started singing, Finn let his grin creep into a sweet smile. He always loved her voice, no matter what anyone else said. She was talented and her voice was amazing.

"_I'm caught up in this moment_

_I'm caught up in your smile" _

Quinn turned to face him during the last line, making sure he knew it was his turn next. She hadn't expected her eyes to meet his as they both glanced at each other at the same time.

"**I've never opened up to anyone**

**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms"**

Finn looked back over at the screen then; trying to make sure he was singing the right words.

"_**We don't need to rush this**_

_**Let's just take it slow"**_

Their voices meshed so perfectly together in that moment. They had only ever had one real duet together in high school before Finn stopped singing. It took him slightly off guard at how good they sounded together.

"_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far"<strong>_

They glanced at each other again, Finn's smile was wide now. Quinn could tell that he had missed singing by the look on his face. The longing in his eyes when he arrived at the door was filling now as he stared off at her.

"_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"**_

"_I know that if we give this a little time"_

"_**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find"**_

Finn walked closer to her slightly, glancing back every few seconds for the next line of the song. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at the cute head movement she had done at the end of their past sentence.

"_It's never felt so real"_

"**no it's never felt"**

"_**so right"**_

"_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"**_

The two were both smiling widely. It was fun to sing together for a chance and the song had fit their voices perfectly. Finn had found himself putting so much emotion into the song. He had never felt this way when singing with Rachel. Maybe that's why he so easily gave it up to begin with.

"_**No I don't want to say goodnight"**_

"**I know it's time to leave"**

"_**but you'll be in my dreams"**_

"**Tonight"**

"_Tonight"_

"_**Tonight"**_

"_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life"<strong>_

"**So baby I'm alright"**

"_**Oh"**_

"_Let's do this right"_

"_**With just a kiss goodnight"**_

"_With a kiss goodnight"_

"**Kiss goodnight"**

The song finally came to an end and Finn and Quinn just then realized how close they had gotten during their performance. Finn let out a slightly nervous laugh before looking down and taking a step back, followed by Quinn biting her lip and looking away.

"Okay, that was kinda fun," Finn said, a smile tugging at the side of his mouth.

Quinn laughed lightly and nodded, slightly flustered. "I told you. You missed it, I know you did."

"I would start doing this at my place but I don't know where the hell I would find a karaoke player," he smirked, turning to face Quinn again.

"Oh stop it now! I'm sure you can find singing games for whatever type of game system you have now," she giggled. "Plus, I'm pretty sure Jesse would have one somewhere."

"Probably," Finn laughed, "but if he does, he hides it like it's porn or something."

"I'm guessing he knows you have some sort of thing against karaoke machines and vows to protect his from your evil wrath," she joked, laughing along with him now.

Once the laughing had died down, Finn glanced down at his watch to notice how late it was getting. "I should probably get going," he sadly expressed. "But hey, thanks for letting me join you tonight."

"Well thanks for keeping me company."

"Anytime," Finn smiled at her.


End file.
